


Missing

by Klyn22



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klyn22/pseuds/Klyn22
Summary: 终局之后，弗瑞多次收到希尔请求前往沃米尔的申请
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 4





	Missing

天剑局的基地是神盾局的三倍，尽管如此，比起无尽的宇宙，这个基地不过是一粒石子，身处其中的人类不过是一粒粒微尘。

希尔从一开始并不同意将天剑局的基地建造得如此之大，毕竟比起未垮台前的神盾，他们的特工数量已大不如前，偌大的空间对他们来说是一种浪费。然而弗瑞毕竟是弗瑞，他只会坚持自己的想法，希尔只好作罢。但弗瑞也不是完全浪费，至少对于希尔来说，公共休息区的落地玻璃还是有价值的，透过它，希尔可以一直望向宇宙深处。

是什么时候养成这样的习惯的呢?希尔记不太清了，大概是工作完的某个晚上，希尔久久无法入眠，不自觉地走到了休息区这里，当她站在落地玻璃前，黑色的玻璃瞬间变得透明，浩瀚的宇宙突然映入希尔眼中。

人的视力远点是无限的，因此希尔可以看见在远处的太空，有一点酒红色的光，希尔认为那是一个星球，但是她并不知道名字。看着它，希尔总会无法自已地想起一个人。

“娜塔莎。”

弗瑞本以为没有头发可以让自己的脑袋轻松一点，但是一看到希尔站在落地玻璃前发呆，他就又头痛起来，他已经能预见明天的一部分工作了。于是在明天到来之前，他决定先去一下模拟室享受一下海滨风光。

看到希尔的人不止弗瑞，还有惊奇队长，她刚从别的星球过来，来给弗瑞带个口信。卡罗尔很难不注意到希尔，毕竟这么大的休息室，就只有她一个人站在那里，背着双手，挺拔的身姿颇有军人风范。自天剑局成立之后，卡罗尔和希尔免不了有些接触，但也只是工作上的交流，工作以外不过点头之交。但早在天剑成立以前就知道希尔，那时候她不曾也没有机会见到希尔，她对前神盾局局长的全部认知，都来自于一个酒红色头发女人。

难对付，隐忍，克制，值得信赖，这是卡罗尔所了解的希尔。而同为空军出身，也使得卡罗尔对希尔多了一份欣赏，她曾想过找希尔聊聊天，但不管是她还是希尔，似乎都不是很好的聊天者。

卡罗尔走过去，和希尔并肩而立。

“很美的风景，不是吗？”

希尔对卡罗尔的出现感到有些惊讶，但她很快平复下来，勾了勾嘴角。

“是的，并且总让我感到平静。”

气氛沉默起来，卡罗尔想着要不要说点什么，结果希尔开口了。

“captain，”

“叫我卡罗尔就好。”

“卡罗尔，当你在宇宙中穿梭时，你会想到什么？”

卡罗尔想了一下，答道“well，我并非是漫无目的地飞行，我有要去的地方，所以我想到的就是我要到达的地方，那里或许有人在等我，或许有我要找的人。”

“没有漫无目的的时候？”

“希尔，一架飞机没有目的是不会起飞的。”

希尔点了点头表示赞同。

“所以，”卡罗尔转头，望向希尔，“你有目的地吗?”

“有，”希尔也转过头望着卡罗尔，“同样的，那里有我要找的人，并且她也在等我”，说完，希尔向卡罗尔道了晚安，转身离开了休息室。

卡罗尔回想着刚才希尔看向自己的眼神，幽蓝而深邃。娜塔莎还说过希尔什么来着？哦对了，深情。

经过昨天的休息，弗瑞觉得自己有足够的精神应对今天的工作。他喝了口咖啡，打开工作系统，不出他所料，希尔的申请马上弹了出来。弗瑞已经不记得第几次收到希尔的申请了，前几次他还会看一下，但当他知道每次的申请都是同样的内容后，他便不在上面花时间，直接点“不同意”，然后在心里算着希尔从指挥大厅走到自己办公室的时间。

5分十秒后，有人敲门。比上次快了二十秒，弗瑞有点后悔自己一开始没有将办公室的位置安排得离指挥大厅远一点的。

“请进。”

果然是希尔，熟悉的制服，熟悉的蓝牙耳机，熟悉的表情，以及接下来熟悉的对白。

但是弗瑞这次决定先发制人，“希尔，Don’t be silly.我不会同意的。”

希尔背着双手，直直地盯着弗瑞的眼睛，面部肌肉稍微绷紧，“我很清醒，sir.”

弗瑞将身体向后靠了靠，“如果你能将目的地改一下，我会很乐意同意你的申请。”

“我会再来的。”说完，希尔向弗瑞点头致意，准备离开。

“希尔，”弗瑞叫住了她，缓缓地说出之前说过许多次的话。

“她已经死了。”

希尔已经是背对着弗瑞了，迈出去的脚收了回来。

“我知道。”

【我一直都知道】

卡罗尔这次在天剑基地呆了几天，因此也有时间和弗瑞叙叙旧，而聊天的内容就不免聊到希尔。

“也许你该让她去的。”

“我不觉得这是一个好主意。”弗瑞轻轻地叹了口气。

“她只有去了才能明白。”

弗瑞闭上眼睛，权当养神，“我考虑一下吧。”

卡罗尔耸了耸肩，“毕竟你是她的上司。”

又过了一个星期，弗瑞再次收到希尔的申请，他盯着屏幕看了良久，摇了摇头，无奈地点下了“同意”。

在指挥大厅的希尔立刻通过手环得知了申请通过的消息，她向手下交代了工作事项后，大步朝着停机舱走去。

希尔坐在驾驶舱里，检查着设备，然后向控制室报告自己的去向。

“一切正常，目的地沃米尔，请打开舱门。”

“收到。”

舱门很快被打开，一艘飞船从天剑基地出发，朝着太空远处飞去。

【沃米尔】

希尔找了块平地将飞船降落，她从飞船走出，被眼前的景色所震撼。

这是一片绝望的土地，天空中虽然有着红色的霞光，但在这里没有一点生命的迹象，周围是赤裸裸的土地、巨石。希尔环顾四周，看到左边不远处有一座山，希尔的直觉告诉她那就是她想找的地方。

希尔很快就来到山脚下，她抬头往上看，她不知道会遇到什么，她只有一个目标，那就是爬上去。

爬到一半时，红骷髅出现了，他飘到希尔面前，用他空洞的颜色看着希尔。

“玛利亚：埃德之女。”

“你是谁？”希尔右手扶着腰间的枪，一脸戒备地看着对方。

“我是引领所有人通往灵魂宝石的向导。”

“所以你可以带我上去？”希尔仍然一脸戒备地看着他。

“当然，但是你是为了什么而来呢？”

希尔的眼神暗了暗，“为了一个人。”

“有趣，”红骷髅转身向山顶飘去，希尔紧随其后。“要知道，来这里的人绝大部分是为了获取灵魂宝石，也有那么几个人，是来归还宝石的，但你，却不一样。”

希尔没有说话，只是默默地跟着，不知不觉便到达了山顶。

“就是这里？”

“如你所见，”红骷髅摊了摊手，“这里除了你我，再也没有第三个人了”

希尔走到悬崖边，向下望。然而崖底被浓雾所遮盖，无法看清。

“娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，”红骷髅缓慢地说出这个名字，“一个美丽的女人，跳下去的时候义无反顾。”

希尔转过头，怔怔地看着红骷髅，“她在哪里？”

“一魂换一魂，她已经把灵魂交给了灵魂宝石，she’s gone”

“但是美国队长已经将灵魂宝石还给你了。”希尔咬了咬牙，语气中满是不甘心。

“哈哈哈哈哈，”红骷髅发出渗人的笑声，“一旦将灵魂献祭出去，就没有要回去的道理。”

“我可以用我的灵魂来换。”

“亲爱的，要是这么简单就好了。”

希尔不出声，只是愤懑地转过头，望向深渊。

红骷髅用他嘶哑的声音继续说：“我对为了宝石而来的人会说，欲取宝石，必失挚爱。但你，只有一个人，不为宝石只身前来的你，有资格与我讲条件吗？”

听到红骷髅的话后，希尔愤懑的表情转变成了痛苦。是的，她只有一个人，在这世上已无她所爱之人，她，连跳下去的资格也没有。

希尔走了，迈着沉重的步伐，从山顶下来，再走回飞船降落的地方，她颓然地坐在驾驶舱中，双手捂脸，然后握紧拳头用力地砸在操纵台上。她没有哭，只是红了眼睛，她默默地将目的地设为天剑局，把驾驶模式调成自动驾驶，接着靠在椅背，闭上了双眼。

【娜塔莎，我很想你】

希尔依旧会站在落地玻璃前望着远处那颗酒红色的星球，但是弗瑞再也没有收到过希尔的外出申请。

**Author's Note:**

> 天剑局总部大小瞎写的，我也不知道有多大。
> 
> 文中有些是用英语写的，因为我觉得用英语更能表达出我想表达的感觉。
> 
> 红骷髅那句“亲爱的”是《复仇之联盟4之终局之战》台词。


End file.
